My Best Enemy
by Taletha
Summary: GSR. A new addition to the LVPD has an interesting impact on the lives of the graveyard CSIs. Warning, Chapter Five contains FF interactions - nothing graphic.
1. Prologue

My Best Enemy

Prologue

Grissom paused at the door, suddenly terrified of what he may find inside. His indecisiveness gave Brass time to catch up. Brass withdrew his weapon and pointed silently to the door that was slightly ajar. Grissom moved back to allow the police captain to enter first.

Grissom swallowed hard. Inside was a mess. Signs of struggle obvious. He felt panic rise in him again so he forced his mind to go into investigator mode. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, he motioned for Brass to hug the walls. The crime scene needed to be preserved.

Brass peered into each closed door as they moved towards the rear of the small apartment. The incessant beeping of a telephone seemed amplified in the eerie silence of the home. At the end of the hall, in the bedroom, Brass spotted a body sprawled across the bed, head hanging slightly over the edge.

"Shit." Brass swore as he eyed the still form then moved to what he assumed was the bathroom, gun still drawn. Satisfied that the apartment was clear, he turned to find Grissom checking for signs of life.

"I have a pulse. Thank God." Grissom breathed in relief.

Brass nodded then radioed for the paramedics.

The body lay in an unnatural position. Only the head, neck, left arm and shoulder where visible. The rest was covered by a blood stained, rumbled sheet.

Grissom began to take in the scene before him. "Christ!" Squatting to get a better look at the face, his stomach turned. She was barely recognizable.

Standing, then taking several steps backwards, Grissom called her name several times before she responded.

Startled, her headjerked sideways, eyes shooting up in panic.

In the background, Brass and Grissom could hear the sirens and screeching of tires outside. "I'll get the medics." Brass offered.

Once alone, Grissom opened his mouth to speak again but her voice stopped him.

"Grissom?"

"It's me." He answered in relief.

A/N: The next chapter will go back several months earlier to start at the beginning. I know, I know, I should be working on Stay and High Incident but I need a hefty dose of drama right now. I'll sneak in chapters of the other stories between this one. Please be kind and review. Also, feel free to offer suggestions. The rating will change as the story progresses. A little bit of everything in here: GSR, hints of C/W, some physical violence, mention of F/F (none in actuality, though.) I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapters.


	2. Chapter One

****

A/N: This chapter has been modified slightly to correct some errors. Thanks for the feedback.

My Best Enemy

Chapter One

CSI Lab

__

Several months earlier…

Nick plopped onto his usual seat on the break room couch. "Man, have you guys seen that new cop on daylight?"

"Naw, haven't seen her but I hear she's pretty decent." Warrick said as he handed Nick a second play station remote.

"Speak of the devil." Nick smiled, jumping back up on his feet.

A tall, blond, thirtyish woman walked into the room.

"Evening. May I help you?" Nick greeted with his impeccable Texas manners.

"Maybe. I'm looking for Catherine Willows."

"Who's looking for her?" Catherine asked, peering wickedly from behind the latest fashion magazine across the room.

The woman approached Catherine slowly, admiring her openly.

"The guys weren't kidding when they said you were a knockout. Dana Karlin, Las Vegas PD." She offered with an outstretched hand.

"Catherine Willows, CSI." She grinned, liking the younger woman instantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Plenty, I'm sure." Catherine's eyes widened in surprise. "However, I was one of the officers that secured the scene at your B&E, but I was called away before you arrived."

"Yes. I do need you. Let's take this to interview room three, shall we?" Catherine suggested with a finely arched, flirtatiously raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Dana motioned for Catherine to precede her.

Nick and Warrick watched the exchange with interest.

"You know Nicky, something very sexy just happened right there."

**__**

Later that same day…

Sara frowned as she wandered into the break room in search of coffee a little later, Greg in tow behind her.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud while measuring coffee grounds.

"Grissom is with the Sheriff. Nick clocked out and Catherine is interviewing that new uniform from daylight about her B&E." Warrick supplied easily.

"You mean the hottie on days?" Greg piped in, taking over the coffee making process.

"I'm sure she has a name, Greg." Sara chided.

"Yeah, Beautiful, Mother of my children…"

"Dream on, Pal." Warrick laughed.

The three CSIs settled down immediately as Grissom entered with purpose.

"How are your cases coming along?" Grissom polled as he placed his empty coffee mug into the sink.

"Greg and I are working on footprints from that department store robbery. Greg found a good set in the air duct." Warrick praised the CSI in-training.

"Nice catch, Greg. Sara?"

"I'm all done with my B&E." Grissom cocked his head to one side, prompting her to continue. "The butler did it." Sara finished with a shrug.

"Really?" Greg gulped.

"No, but the live in Nanny did." Sara admitted with humor. "Found the stolen loot in her bedroom."

"Well done. In that case, Sara, want to come with me?" Grissom baited mischievously.

"Always." The automatic response, slipped out before Sara could stop it.

Grissom raised a challenging eyebrow, while the corners of his mouth inched upwards.

"I meant, I'm always up for overtime." Sara corrected, willing her face not to flush but she could already feel the heat rising.

"Well then, let's not waste another moment. Shall we?"

Sara blushed further when Grissom held out a hand in an exaggerated gesture of gallantry.

"Of course." Caught up in the rare playful moment, Sara obligingly grasped Grissom's hand and gave into his gentle tug. "Where are we going?"

"To see some bugs about a man."

"Cool!"

"I don't get it." Greg whined once he and Warrick were alone.

"What don't you get, Son?"

"What do women see in Grissom? _'Always?_' Give me a break already! For a minute, I felt like a voyeur."

Warrick laughed out loud. "Jealous much?"

**__**

CSI Break room, Two shifts later…

"Damn it!" Sara swore, shaking then kicking the soda machine. She was beginning her third shift and was in serious need of caffeine. Sara's mind was still soaring from spending the day with Grissom, although be it over a dead body, but her body was starting to crash from the prolonged euphoria and lack of sleep.

"You know, you could go to jail for defacing government property." A voice warned from behind her.

"Yeah, well this machine should be dismantled for all the stealing it's been doing. That was the last of my change."

"Then allow me to buy you a drink, Ms.?"

Sara finally turned around. "Sidle. Sara Sidle."

"Dana Karlin."

Neither woman offered the other their hand.

"What's your pleasure?"

"Uh…hmmm…Diet Coke."

Dana nodded, deposited coins into the machine, extracted the can and offered it to Sara.

"So, _you're_ Dana Karlin? Senator's daughter, former Marine, Ex-FBI, Stanford graduate with the best distance shot this side of the Mississippi River." Sara described in mock amazement as she accepted her soda.

"Yeah, but I prefer Dana. Flows a lot easier off of the tongue. And you're Sara Sidle?" Dana parroted back teasingly. "Harvard graduate. Theoretical Physics. The infamous Dr. Gil Grissom's protégé. Dazzled San Francisco with your unrelenting drive and unique investigative style. Personally invited to work here in Las Vegas by one previously mentioned, Dr. Grissom. You have the highest solve rate in one of the best Forensic Labs in the country, second only to the FBI's Quantico."

The two women studied one another then burst into laughter.

"I guess our reputations precede us." Sara acknowledged.

"I guess so."

"Just call me Sara." Sara suggested, this time extending her hand in greeting.

"Sounds good, as long as you call me Dana." Dana returned, accepting Sara's hand in a genuine grasp.

Both knew they had found a friend.


	3. Chapter Two

****

A/N: This story has been difficult for me to write, for some reason. The basic plot is complete, it's the filler areas that stump me at times. Hopefully, this chapter flows better, a little wordy, though. Again, it's mostly set up. Hang in there, it will get better. This will be AU, since I'm not following any specific timeline from the show. Thanks for the faithful readers and reviews. Oh, and I don't own CSI.

My Best Enemy

Chapter Two

She was on his shit list - _again._

Sara wondered what she did wrong this time as she sifted through the remains of a DB found expired in his hot tub. Apparently, the tub's automatic shut off malfunctioned and the poor guy had been soaking for days before a concerned neighbor came by to check on him.

She didn't understand what happened between her and Grissom. They had been working well together for the last several weeks. The negative strain seemed to have lessened, while the sexual tension kicked up a notch. Grissom had been warm, talkative and even flirty. Not to mention that there had been some major personal space violation between them.

It was like old times. Then yesterday, Grissom barely says two words to her and sends her out on a Trick Roll. _Alone_. And tonight, Soup Guy. Obviously she was being punished.

Why did she always fall for his temporary charm? Sara should have known better than to get her hopes up, thinking that Grissom had finally figured out what to do about them. _But he started it! _Smiling at her. Assigning them to work together. Grissom even took her hand in front of the guys. She'd hoped he decided that she was worth the risk after all. What was she supposed to think? _God_! The man was confusing. If she wasn't so use his drastic changes in behavior, Sara would think that he was on acid or some other hallucinogen.

Sara was still waging an inner war when Catherine walked up join her on the victims back patio.

"How's it going?" Catherine asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Sara shrugged. "Fine. You're in the doghouse too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you being punished? Is that why you are here?" Sara questioned while scooping out pieces of (…well you get the picture.) Normally, Sara would have kept her discontent to herself but if anyone knew what in the hell was wrong with Grissom, it was Catherine.

Catherine laughed out loud. "You think Grissom sent you here because he's pissed off at you?" Catherine stopped laughing when Sara did not respond. "Sara, it's just a case, somebody had to take it."

The older woman watched Sara continue to fill several containers, then donned on her own elbow high gloves and joined her.

"You know, Sara, we all heard about the other night." Catherine treaded carefully.

"What about the other night?" Sara asked but already knew what she was referring to.

"Grissom _knows_." Catherine emphasized, ignoring Sara's feigned oblivion. "What were you thinking, Sara? Hanging out with those guys? Bad news travels faster than the speed of light around here. New friends are great to have, but be careful."

"Dana has nothing to do with this. And what do you mean, _'what was I thinking?_' I am a grown woman and I can go out with whomever I please. I don't need permission from you and certainly not from Grissom!" Sara shot back, not liking the disapproving tone in Catherine's voice.

"Okay, okay." Catherine held up her hands in mock surrender, ending the conversation.

Sara continued her work in silence and took the opportunity to reflect over _that_ night.

Dana had finally convinced Sara to go out with her. They had been hanging together for several weeks, going to the movies or at their apartments, but never to a bar or club.

Dressed in black leather pants and matching leather crop top. Minus the whip, Sara felt like Lady Heather as she entered a club in the heart of the Strip. She wondered if Grissom would have appreciated her get up. But the night wasn't about Grissom, it was about living and having fun.

Ironically, it must have been 'Civil Service' night, because half of the police force, fire department and EMTs were present - including Hank. It took Dana pleading for ten minutes and a promise of unlimited free drinks to get Sara to stay. Thankfully, she successfully avoided Hank with the precision and skill of negotiating a mine field.

The attention she received from other patrons was weird and surprisingly nice but mainly made Sara feel uncomfortable. When she eventually gave in and accepted an offer to dance, the guy, Officer Hayden she remembered, was all over her. After his slimy hands snaked low beneath her waist for the third time, Sara shoved him hard and left the dance floor. Feed up, disgusted and ready to go, Sara searched the large club until she found Dana draped over some cop. Sara let her know that she was leaving and caught a cab home.

__

End of story.

By the time she made it in for her next shift, Sara had heard a hundred different versions of her night out. _Figures, _she concluded as they wrapped up their processing.

"Catherine?" Sara waited until she closed the hatch of the Tahoe before continuing. "Was he very…_upset_? I mean…nothing happened." Her voice petered off. Sara was irritated that she felt the need to explain herself and that she still cared what Grissom thought about her. Well, face it, she would always care what Grissom thought about her. More so, she wanted to know if he was jealous. If this was the reason he was pissed off with her, then that must at least mean that he had _some_ feelings on the matter.

"You know Grissom. Didn't really say much, but from the amount of frost he's been throwing off, I'd say he was…_upset. _Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"Get over what, Catherine? That I was hanging out with the enemy? Brass is PD and Grissom is with him all the time."

"I think there's a difference. Grissom's not dating Brass."

"So, I went to club and danced with a cop, it was nothing. You act like it was a Roman orgy. I didn't even have fun. The place should be written up for poor air ventilation."

"Sara, maybe you two should try actually talking to one another. You'd be surprised what you can learn."

**__**

CSI Lab…The next evening…

Sara was finishing up the evidence logs for her case when Grissom stopped in the Layout Room doorway. He watched her for several minutes, chanting Catherine's words from earlier in his head. _"Take a chance." _She advised over a Southwestern omelet and highball at Grissom's place after shift. _"Make sure you have a life to come home to when this job is over. I think you have a good shot…if you take the chance."_

Though he and Catherine never directly spoke about Sara, Grissom knew that his long time friend was too observant to have not picked up on his feelings for Sara by now. This morning, Catherine had been purposefully cryptic and unusually vague during her pep talk. Obviously, she knew something. Had Sara confided in her? Maybe it wasn't too late? _'I think you have a shot'_ she'd said. Maybe he did.

"Big plans for the weekend?" Grissom asked after clearing his throat nervously.

Here we go. Sara wondered how long or if Grissom would ever discuss why he was angry with her. She had this speech all worked out. How it was none of his business what she did on her personal time and so on. However, her well thought out words dissolved when she turned to find Grissom mere inches away. When had he gotten so close? Damn, he was distracting.

"No. You?" Sara returned, cautiously.

"Not exactly. I was wondering if you-." The shrill beep of Sara's pager interrupted him.

Sara snatched the offensive item from her belt clip and quickly silenced it. "Just Greg. Go on…You were wondering?"

"Yes… I… would you, by chance, be interested in -." Sara's pager beeped again. "You better go and see what he wants." Grissom advised and vacated the office. Practically ran, as far as Sara was concerned.

"This better be good, Greg!" Sara muttered out loud. _Damn_, _I think he was going to ask me out._

**__**

Sara's apartment…Several evenings later…

"So, what's the deal with you and Grissom?" Dana asked as she stuffed her mouth full of pizza.

"What do you mean?"

Dana shot Sara an irritated glance.

Sara sat back and sighed heavily. She knew what Dana meant. Hell, everybody wanted to know the same thing and never asked.

How could she answer that question when she had no clue herself what was going on? Grissom had been acting weird around her ever since he tried to ask her out. Or at least that's what Sara hoped he'd been trying to do. She could feel him staring all the time and he seemed to not mind when Sara moved in close to him. Grissom always looked like he was on the verge of saying something, but changed his mind at the last minute. Maybe Catherine spoke to him about the scene at the club? Still, he had yet to make a move.

Speaking of Catherine, she seemed to be hovering more than usual lately. She was up to something. Maybe she was influencing Grissom's moves lately? Hmmm.

Dana studied Sara, the inner debate evident on her face. "Okay," letting Sara off of the hook - somewhat. "So, you've got a thing for your boss. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not ashamed." Sara snapped. "I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Please, I see the way you ogle him."

"I do not _ogle _Grissom."

"Hey, I'm totally cool with it. I'm just saying. You need to be more aggressive if you want to get laid." Dana watched Sara digest her advice. "Hey Sara, you going to the Policeman's Ball?" Effectively changing the subject to Sara's relief.

"No. CSI doesn't attend those things."

"Why not?"

"Too much testosterone amongst those uniforms for us science geeks. You going?"

"I will if you go with me."

"No way. Uh-uh. I got nothing but grief after our last outing."

"Come one, it'll be fun. We'll get dressed up, make an appearance and the hit the Strip."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Sara, you can't sit at home forever waiting for Grissom to make a move on you. Be aggressive."

Sara tossed the idea around. She'd never been to any of the Vegas PD social events. "Maybe. If I do, I'm not staying."

"It's settled then. Yes!" Dana said pumping her arm up and down.

**__**

CSI…at few nights later…

"Sara! Tell me it's not true!" Greg whined as he entered the break room.

"What now, Greg?" Sara petted Greg's head as he sank onto the couch next to her.

"Tell me you re not attending the Policeman's Ball, Friday."

Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom looked up in interest.

"Actually, I am. Dana and I are going for a minute, then head down to the Strip." Unsure of why she felt the need to explain.

"CSI doesn't go to those, Sara. First the club and now this, you've gone to the other side."

"Greg, the invitation is to all LVPD personnel. You are more than welcome to attend." Grissom stated. He was surprised that Sara was attending, but relieved that she was going with another female.

"You gonna wear a dress, Sara?" Nick wanted to know.

"More like a gown, right Sara." Catherine questioned hopefully. "You know, I could help you find the perfect gown."

"I just may take you up on that offer."

"You? In a dress? No way! Fifty bucks says you won't wear one!" Greg bet.

"You're on!" Sara accepted the wager.

"Count me in on that one." Warrick smiled lazily.

"You don't think I'll do it, Warrick?" Sara challenged.

"I know you better than that, Girl. I'll be taking Greg's money to teach him a lesson."

"Thanks."

"You'll have to come here and show us." Nick laid the ground rules.

"I will."

"What time?" Everyone turned to Grissom. It was the first interest he'd shown on the topic. He shifted nervously. "To make sure that we're not in the field."

Grissom knew his reasoning was lame but he'd be damned if Sara Sidle would wear a damn ball gown and he wouldn't be around to see it. Hell, if he didn't think he'd draw too much attention to himself, he would bring a camera and take pictures.

"Right." Catherine frowned, watching Grissom closely. His interest was obvious to her keen eye. Well, she would make damn sure Grissom got an eyeful.

"Eight o'clock." Sara decided.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm going to try and put out shorter chapters and post more frequently. The dress I described does actually exist but I may not do it justice. It was so cool, very appropriate. We'll learn more about Dana in the next chapter. Please be kind and review. Happy Holidays.

My Best Enemy

Chapter Three

Friday night…

Sara entered the crime lab nervously. Catherine had picked out a wonderful dress, they decided against a formal gown. The image alone was just too unrealistic for Sara. Catherine also gave Sara plenty of tips on makeup, accessories and hair. In the end, Sara thought she did well in preparation, considering that she only worn a gown of the sort -well, that would be never. Sara had totally skipped her prom and anything that required a dress and high heels.

Dana seemed pleased with the outcome. To Sara's astonishment, Dana arrived to pick her up in a black tuxedo. It was _definitely_ going to be an interesting night. Thank God, Dana at least curled her hair. Sara would have thought twice about leaving the apartment if she had showed up with her hair slick back or in a crew cut. Then again, who was she kidding? Sara had spent hours getting ready and was dying to see Grissom's reaction to her outfit. Dana could have appeared in a toga for all she cared. Sara was going to CSI, to see Grissom and collect her money from Greg.

At eight o'clock, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were waiting in the break room when Sara walked in. To say that the group was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Damn, Girl! You look fine as hell!" Warrick was the first to recover.

"Dang! Sara, you look great." Nick's accent was heavy with pride.

"Whoa!" Greg managed, looking as if he may pass out. He then gulped nervously when he realized Sara caught him staring at her breasts. "I guess I owe you fifty bucks."

"Yes, you do" Sara agreed. "And Warrick too."

"Nice job, Sara. You clean up well." Catherine remarked with a hidden smirk. She knew that only Sara could pull off the ensemble they put together.

"Thanks, I think." Sara murmured with a frown.

Eyes began to drift towards Grissom, including Sara's. Everyone had commented on Sara's appearance, except Grissom. He couldn't help it. He was still trying to pick his mouth off of the floor -no less form a coherent sentence. "You're stunning." Was what he came up with.

"Thank you." Sara whispered, then ducked her head to try and hide her satisfied smile.

"No. _Thank you_." Grissom said in a low voice, but Sara had heard him. They all heard him.

She _was_ stunning.

Her hair was piled high on her head with curly strands cascading down to frame her face. Sara's makeup was tastefully done and complimented her complexion. The black dress she wore, seemed to be some sort of crushed velvet material, Grissom guessed, with a low bust line. The bodice fit snug, lifted her breasts, accentuated her small frame, and then fell at different lengths to her ankles.

Grissom sucked in a breathe when Sara turned. The back of the dress plummeted to her waist, leaving her back exposed but scarcely covered with some thin spider web typed designed strings. Sara smiled coyly and brought a leg forward, causing the soft material to part up to mid thigh and reveal a bare and very long leg.

Something caught his attention as he glanced appreciatively down to her black stilettos. Leaning forward, Grissom recognized a Black Widow, Henna tattooed just above Sara's ankle. Catherine smiled openly. She knew that the dress's unique design would capture Grissom's attention but the spider tattoo had been Sara's last minute idea. Catherine did not need to hear the words from Sara during their shopping excursion, they both knew that this was all about Grissom.

Obviously, it was a winner. Grissom was utterly fascinated and completely turned on by Sara's homage to his life's work.

Standing still under his heated gaze, Sara decided to take a chance. She took several steps forward, bringing her within arms distance with Grissom.

"Anymore surprises?" Grissom asked, intrigued.

"Maybe you'd like a private viewing?"

Grissom cocked his head to one side. "Maybe I would."

Caught in their on world, neither noticed Catherine motion for the boys to follow her to the far end of the of the room under the guise of refilling their coffee mugs. They would get out of the way, but no one wanted to miss the action.

"Sara…I- I've always found you beautiful, but like this? You are absolutely spectacular. I -I'm speechless."

"On the contrary. I think you're doing fine."

Grissom closed the remaining distance between them. "Sara, would you like to -"

"Sidle! There you are." Dana intruded on their moment, waltzing into the break room and causing the two to automatically step apart. "You about ready?" She continued, eyeing Grissom and Sara suspiciously.

"Yep. I am." Sara gave a shy wave to everyone and then quickly exited the room.


	5. Chapter Four

My Best Enemy

Chapter Four

A/N: I know it's been long time since I've updated any of my stories. Without guilt, I can blame that on wonderful authors like Hazeleyes, Hazelmom, Joan Powers, Ms. Maggs, Moggie, ScullyAsTrinity, Zennie, and a dozen others that have totally distracted me. Seriously, it's been a tough six months and I needed the break. Thanks for those who let me know that they are still interested.

****

Grissom's Office…

Dana Karlin had a negative influence on Sara.

Grissom reached this conclusion as Brass ruthlessly relayed the details of Sara's latest escapade with her new best friend.

"Yeah, the guys said our Sara and Officer Karlin did a Salsa dance that was so hot…"

Grissom did not even want to imagine Sara Salsa dancing. Besides, it was supposed to be a stuffy, formal Policeman's Ball, not Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights.

"…talk about girl on girl action…" Brass continued animatedly.

Did he miss something? Was Sara _dating_ Dana? Most importantly, was Sara bi-sexual? Not that there was anything wrong with being bi-sexual. But, what the hell?

"…in that dress. I heard it was a knockout. A slinky, backless number with a split up to her-"

"Brass!" Grissom huffed, not appreciating his friend's thorough commentary. "It wasn't c_ompletely_ backless."

"You _saw_ the dress?"

"Yes, I saw the dress. Now can we please move on?"

"_Gilllll_? I thought we were buddies."

"Jim, _please_. You're giving me a headache."

"My ass! You've been holding out! Spill! I need details, Bugman!"

"Don't you have work to do?" Grissom whined as he stood, suddenly finding renewed interest in the odd collections that lined his shelves.

"Nothing more interesting than this."

****

In the hallway…

Sara tried to relax as she approached Grissom's office. She had decided to take Dana's advice and be more aggressive with Grissom. Sara had thought she was being aggressive before by asking Grissom to dinner. His outright rejection stung, however, Sara realized now that her approach had been wrong. Regrouped, her objective at this point, was to simply give Grissom fair warning. She was a mission and there was only one acceptable outcome.

Obviously, Grissom was interested. He'd been receptive to their mild flirting and PSV's. _Also, _he'd been on the verge of asking her out on at least _two_ occasions, to date. _Then_ there was that whole scene in the Break Room when she had come in to show off the dress and collect her winnings. These reasons alone _guaranteed_ that Sara's mission would not meet a similar fate. At the very least, this would give Grissom the encouragement, he evidently needed, to get his ass in gear and do something about '_this.'_

Sara rounded the corner with confidence, pushed open Grissom's slightly ajar door and caught the end of his conversation with Brass.

****

Grissom's Office…

"Sara's an adult, she can go out and dance with whomever she please." Grissom defended.

"I agree, but it'll never be with you if you don't put yourself in the game." Brass lectured.

"It would never work." Grissom's voice weighed heavy with defeat.

"So you _are_ interested?" Brass baited.

"_Interest_ was never the problem. There's just too many negative variables."

"It's time for assignments."

Grissom startled at Sara's voice, turning quickly. She was standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, glaring at him.

"Uh, okay. Be right there." Grissom managed as she disappeared through the door.

"Wonder how much of that she heard?" Brass wondered out loud, while looking suspiciously smug.

Grissom shook his head, feeling set up. "Unfortunately, plenty. You knew she was there."

"Hey, they don't call me super cop for nothing."

"Get out. And no one calls you super cop."

****

Conference Room…

Sara was refilling her mug with Greg's latest contribution of coffee when Grissom entered. Their eyes met briefly.

Grissom cleared his throat signaling he was ready to begin the review of cases. Sara filled a second mug for Grissom, adding a splash of milk the way she knew he took it, placed it soundlessly in front of him and then slid into the chair directly opposite of him.

He glanced up, surprised. Grissom figured Sara would be pissed with him and shooting daggers with her eyes for discussing their personal life, or lack of one, with Brass - not bringing him coffee. Talk about mixed signals.

Catherine, Warrick and Nick immediately picked up on the tension between the two, but said nothing.

During the review, Grissom could feel Sara watching him. It was driving him crazy - which was probably her goal, he deduced.

"DB found in an abandoned house in the desert." Grissom blurted, unable to handle Sara's silent torture. "You're the primary." Shoving the assignment slip towards Sara. "Take Catherine with you."

Must be guilt, Sara decided, snatching up the slip. _Good_, he could choke on it for all she cared. She wasn't done with him, not by a long shot. Grissom would pay for talking about her behind her back, but she at least, had another admission of interest.

****

Crime scene in the desert…

"So, you and Dana _seeing_ each other?" Catherine questioned as nonchalantly as you can ask a co-worker if she was gay while collecting evidence from a dead body.

"If you're asking my sexual preference, then I'd have to say that's none of your business and I'm sure some law has just been broken here."

"Fair enough. So, are you dating Dana?"

Sara chuckled. She didn't expect Catherine to back down that easily. "No, Catherine. Dana and I are _good_ friends. We hang out, not date. So, uh, feel free to ask her out."

"Excuse me?"

"Come one Cath. I've seen the way you two flirt."

"I flirt with everybody!"

Sara chuckled with a smile. "You said it."

"Okaaaaay. What was that other night about? You in a dress - a knock out dress for the record, thank you very much- I have great taste. And Dana in a _suit_? She was dressed like a guy, for Pete's sake Sara! _That_ was a date."

"_That_ was us having some fun."

Sara finished her collection and stood, facing Catherine.

"She was awfully possessive." Catherine began again.

"Jealous Catherine?"

"Not in the least."

"Then what is this really about?"

The women eyes one another in a silent standoff of some sort, then Catherine gave in.

"When did you give up on Grissom?"

"Huh?"

"_Grissom_. You know him, five eleven, graying older guy, into bugs-"

"I am _so_ not discussing him with you!"

"Sara, you've been into Gil since you stepped foot into Vegas. Now, suddenly you're hanging out at clubs and formal dances, seeing other people. Grissom clearly seemed interested the other night, but then I hear that you danced with a dozen guys _and_ girls at the ball. Are you _not_ interested anymore or are you playing the field? And if it's not Dana, then what or who is it?"

"Are you seeing Warrick?" Sara challenged.

"What?" Catherine's confidence faltered at the unexpected question.

"You heard me. Doesn't feel good does it? Having someone invading your privacy. Why is everyone suddenly so into my personal life today?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Catherine proposed.

Sara stared at Catherine suspiciously.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Maybe I could offer some insight." Catherine dangled a proverbial carrot.

Sara took a moment to consider Catherine's offer. She and Catherine had been bonding lately. "What we say here, stays between you, me and John Doe here." Sara relented, pointing a finger at DB near their feet. Confiding in the older woman would probably be the only way to ever know Grissom better, and may give her an edge.

"Deal."

They shook gloved hands on it.

"Okay. You first." Catherine urged.

"Has there ever been anything between you and Grissom?" Sara sought the answer to a question that plagued her for years.

"No. Just friends. I'll admit at one point, after Eddie, I thought that maybe I was in love with Gil, but those feelings were not returned…too much competition, anyway. I love Gil, but I'm not _in_ love with him. It's more like a sibling thing."

"Okay." Sara nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Are you seeing Warrick?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"That's three questions." Sara shrugged. "Yes. Spill it and you die, Sidle."

"Have you asked him out?"

"You're really pushing it, but no, I haven't asked him. My turn."

"When did you fall in love with Gil?"

Sara mulled over the question, not completely comfortable with the use of the L word in there. "That's a good one, Catherine. You've got like three questions in one. Harvard."

"So, you met Gil while you where attending Harvard. He taught a seminar there I believe, about ten or eleven years ago. You fell in love with your professor. Kept in contact with him when he returned to Vegas, you graduated and then moved to San Francisco. You came to Las Vegas because you were still in love with him and hoped to pursue a relationship." Catherine theorized.

"I came to Vegas because Grissom asked me to help with an investigation." Not confirming or denying Catherine's summary of events.

"Right. Someone he trusted."

"What?"

"Grissom said he was bringing in someone he trusted to investigate Holly's murder. Second question. Why Grissom?"

"Why not Grissom?"

Catherine shot Sara a disapproving scowl.

"Okay. All right." Sara motioned for them to exit the house. "All yours David." She called to the Coroner's Assistant, then led them to the truck out of ear shot.

Catherine waited patiently, she could tell Sara was giving her question serious thought.

"I was early that day." Sara started, staring into the clear night sky. "For the seminar. I watched him from the back of the room as he prepared. He seemed…nervous. I don't even think he realized I was there. I'm not sure why _I_ was there. The course had nothing to do with my major and I didn't need the credits.

Anyway, once the classroom filled and he began his presentation…he wasn't nervous. He was tall, handsome, smart and so sure of himself. His voice was seductive, yet commanding. I was drawn in by his passionate words as he spoke about maggots and blowflies. I never thought insects could sound so appealing." Both women laughed. Sara closed her eyes as she remembered his intense gaze. "He was beautiful." She whispered.

"When the lecture was finished, I started with questions. I-I had a tendency to irritate my professors and classmates. Too many questions. Dr. Grissom was patient and seemed pleased with my interest. After class, we went to a café nearby, talked forever. It was like we were olds friends, catching up. He never asked me out, we just kept showing up - everyday. Grissom and I…" Sara paused searching for the right words. "We clicked. I knew then."

"That you loved him?" It was the first time that Catherine spoke since Sara began her story.

"That there was a connection." Sara sidestepped Catherine's question. "I tried to deny it, but the way he looked at me. There were so many other pretty girls on campus, throwing themselves at him but he didn't seem to notice or care…" Her voice trailed off as she got lost in a private memory. "We spent our free time together. It was personal but never intimate. He said he respected me as a woman, a student and a scientist. Never in my life did I think I could feel…_fulfilled_ with just a touch of his hand on my arm, a brush of his shoulder…at the time it was enough. And then he was finished and went back to Vegas and I changed my major."

"You kept in touch." Catherine stated the obvious.

"We kept in touch. E-mails, letters, telephone calls. As a mentor, he followed my progress in school and as a friend, he kept me strong and determined. He would send me articles, journals and poetry. I knew he lo- he felt the same for me, Catherine…I could feel it in every word, written or spoken.

Another year of school and a recommendation from _the_ Dr. Gilbert Grissom and I got a job just like that." Sara said, snapping her fingers. She paused and looked at Catherine. "I can't believe I'm telling you this." She turned her gaze to the ground and kicked at some loose dirt. "I came to Vegas from Frisco and you know the rest."

Catherine watched as Sara tried to compose herself. She knew opening up was not an easy task for her.

"Sara, this thing with Grissom…It would be complicated for him." Sara grimaced, her anger building quickly. "Grissom…he's older than you. If things didn't work out…If you just want a fling-"

"A fling? You think I waited all these years to have a fling?" Sara demanded, almost irate. "Grissom is not Dr. Lurie and I don't want to be his damned Butterfly Mistress!"

Catherine frowned at the comment trying to keep up, but Sara plowed on.

"I'm not going anywhere, Catherine. He doesn't have to worry about me leaving. I couldn't if I wanted to, anyway. So, I'm stuck. I'm stuck here in this fake, dry ass desert town with no friends, no family and zero job advancement ability! Just hanging around, waiting for Grissom to figure it out. I don't even know why I bother. He already said I wasn't worth the risk." Sara practically shouted as she tossed their cases in the back of the truck. Slamming the hatch closed, she spun around to face Catherine. "And I'm _so_ sick of my age being used against me!"

"Calm down! Grissom just needs a little more time-."

"Jesus Christ! How much more time could he possibly need? I've waited long enough, Catherine. And you know what? I'm done."

"Sara."

"I'm done waiting and I'm done with this conversation."

Catherine let Sara drive back to the lab, which almost proved to be a fatal mistake. Thank God, they were traveling in a densely populated area or the small creatures Sara almost hit on the road could have been pedestrians.

Once inside the lab, Sara stormed past Grissom's office without a side glance.

"What the hell happened, Catherine?" Grissom pulled her into his office at the end of shift when she tried to slink past unnoticed.

"I was trying to help. I…"

"_Catherine?"_ He groaned, knowing this was not going to be good.

"Not here, Grissom. Make sure there's something strong to go with those eggs. I'll be over in an hour."


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: This chapter contains F/F situations - but nothing graphic. Turn back now if that 'squicks' you out. Borrowed that from Ms. Maggs' Feasibility Study and I can't stop saying it. Don't own CSI and all that. All errors are mine - need a beta.**

**My Best Enemy**

**Chapter Five**

**Sara's Apartment…**

Can't a person get any sleep around here? Sara grumbled as she donned on her favorite navy Harvard sweat suit to answer the door.

"Somebody's grumpy." Dana smirked at the scowl that greeted her. "Snap out of it Sidle. I brought breakfast." Holding up a six pack of beer and a steaming pizza.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning." The CSI whined.

"So? It's called sustenance."

Sara grunted, despite feeling her initial irritation dwindle. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway. "Get your ass in here and where the hell did you find a pizza shop open this early?"

"I've got connections."

****

Grissom's home…

"Catherine Willows!" Grissom bellowed after hearing his friend's sketchy version of her morning with Sara.

Catherine flinched, subconsciously taking a step backwards. She'd seen Grissom upset but right now, he was livid!

Grissom noticed her withdrawal and lowered his tone. "Catherine, I know you _think_ you're helping but my personal life is not yours to figure out."

"Gil, I don't understand what the problem is." Catherine complained, refusing to acknowledge his point. "You and Sara are perfect for one another. Why do you keep pushing her away?"

"I can't get into this with you, right now." Grissom's anger quickly shifted to uneasiness.

"Look, I can't tell you exactly what we discussed, but I'm warning you Gil, you have to act now. This could be your last chance." Catherine wasn't sure what would be worse. Sara leaving Vegas or starting a relationship with another man. Grissom would be devastated either way.

Something about the way her furious co-worker declared that she was done waiting, struck a chord in Catherine. She didn't know what Sara had in mind but she knew that something had changed, something was different. Grissom's time was up.

"I still don't know what to do, Cath." He admitted sadly, before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

****

Sara's Apartment…

"What was it like, being a Senator's daughter?" Sara queried, already on her fourth beer.

"Crowded."

"Crowded?" She repeated, urging Dana to continue.

"First, I was the Mayor's daughter, then the daughter of a State Representative and finally the Senator's daughter. I was an only child and I swear there was never a moment when I was completely alone.

My father was neurotic when it came to protecting me. Of course, I rebelled in every way possible. Skipped school, gave my security the slip every chance possible. I was a nightmare." Dana laughed at the memories of her childhood antics.

"Why'd you choose the military?"

"Because, I knew it was the only place my father's bodyguards couldn't follow me." She replied in honesty. "_And_, I had finished at Stanford and still did not have a clue as to what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I just knew it was _never_ going to involve politics."

"Why'd you leave the military?"

"That's classified." The answer was curt and apparently not up for further discussion.

"_Okay_. Next stop, FBI?"

"Uh- hmmm."

"What division did you work in?"

"Intelligence."

"Field agent?"

"Sometimes."

Sara sighed impatiently with Dana's cryptic answers. "You left the FBI to be a cop?"

"Something like that. Trust me, my life has been uneventful. Nothing as dramatic as falling in love with my professor and following him across the country."

The alcohol provided a wonderful buffer for Sara's usually sensitive feelings and decided to allow the barb to pass. "What did your father think about your being bi-sexual?"

"It never came up."

"_Really_?" Sara found this hard to believe. Dana was anything but discrete with her pursuit of the male and female species. She was quickly establishing a questionable reputation in the Department and was drawing Sara into her shadow. However, Sara wasn't as freaked as she thought she should be. _Wonder why?_

****

Grissom's Home…

Catherine rolled her eyes in frustration and leaned back on the cool leather couch. For a brilliant man, he was absolutely clueless. She had wondered for years, why her dear friend could not commit to a relationship. He wasn't gay. She would have picked up on that right away. Besides, Catherine had seen him on many occasions get just as hot and bothered as any other man in the presence of a beautiful woman.

What she realized eventually, was that there _was_ someone else in Grissom's life. In the past, he had made only vague references to a former student of his attending Harvard. _Who flies roundtrip to Boston for a day, to attend a graduation of a student that is not related to you? _Then, he would slip away to visit a 'good friend' that lived in San Francisco. However, it wasn't until Holly's murder that Catherine figured it out.

Grissom would never admit it, but Catherine knew right away. Sara Sidle was the mystery woman he had been pining for these years.

The evidence could not be denied.

He summoned a stranger in to investigate Warrick when _she_ could have easily run the investigation. Grissom was adamant that it be this CSI from San Francisco - _someone he trusted_. Ouch. Also, there were plenty of CSI wannabes right there in Vegas including Greg, but he reached all the way to California - and hired Harvard alumni Sara. What a stretch.

Catherine willingly admits that she was slightly jealous - _at first_. She had been his sole female friend and was not ready to share the title with the younger, beautiful woman whose intelligence was off the charts. Granted, Catherine could hold her own in forensics, but Sara was a damn sponge, ticking off ridiculous facts and quotes that only their boss could rival. Apparently, she was also an Entomologist in training.

Not only did they have the genius thing going on, but she had never seen him respond this way to a woman - _any woman_. Sure, Grissom used to get flustered around Terri Miller, but he would drop interest in her at the mere sight of a bug.

This was different. When she first arrived, he and Sara had a non verbal, weird vibe element in effect and evidently worked within some type of geek magnetic field because the two never stayed more than three centimeters from one another at work. Where they both basically lived, by the way.

Obviously, the feeling was mutual, Grissom wasn't the only one walking around like a lovesick teenager. For years, Catherine had never seen Sara show a remote interest in any other man. Which was why she practically stroked out when she heard that Sara was dating the paramedic. When in the world did they have time to see one another when she was constantly under Grissom's radar?

Grissom was a bear during what she coined as the 'dark period,' walking around like Sara had cheated on him. Catherine thanked the high heavens when Sara ended it with that two-timing jerk and things had gone back to there tension filled, hair pulling normalcy until the Debbie Marlin case. She still got chills thinking about Sara's twin and Grissom's reaction to the case. It was a good thing Grissom did not notice the distinct parallels of his and Dr. Lurie's lives. Probably would have gone of the deep end.

Still, Catherine didn't understand why the two couldn't see what anyone with half a brain could. Sara was a female version of Grissom and they were perfect for one another. She had figured this out five years ago and her conversation with Sara today confirmed what she already knew - what in the hell was taking Grissom so long?

Catherine needed a plan _and_ she needed reinforcements.

****

Several hours later…

"Well, what do you think I should do now?" Sara wanted to know.

The two women had polished off Dana's 'sustenance' and was now well into a third six pack of beer. All the while, Sara had shared the details of the conversation she overheard between Brass and Grissom and her 'talk' with Catherine.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You said I should be more aggressive if I wanted to get laid. What's the next step?"

"You want me to give you pointers on how to get your boss in bed? No thanks, Sidle." Not bothering to hide her irritation.

"You can't back out now. I'm ready."

Dana tried to decipher the woman's ambiguous statement. Sara had once complained that Grissom was always throwing double entendres, obviously, she was learning by example as well. "What are you ready for, Sara?"

Sara cocked her head to one side in answer.

"Is that all you want Sara? To get laid? 'Cause you don't have to chase Grissom for that."

"Is that an offer?" She shot back with a flirtatious smile.

"Be careful what you ask for, Sara." Dana warned. They had played this game many times before - flirting openly. However, today, Dana wasn't in the mood. Sara's earlier line of questioning left her anxious and more than a little edgy. She didn't appreciate people prying into her past.

"You know I'm always up for a good challenge." The words were out of Sara's mouth before she could stop them.

Dana took moment to study Sara. Her eyes making a slow perusal, taking in every detail from head to toe.

Trying not to fidget under the scrutiny, Sara leaned back into the couch. There was something terrifying as well as exciting about the way Dana was inspecting her. It also made her feel alive and wanted - something that she hadn't experienced in a long while.

Danger Will Robinson! Warning bells rang loudly in Sara's head as Dana moved closer to remove the almost empty log neck from her hand and with a slight tilt of the head, she slowly drained the remainder of the warm liquid.

Sara felt the first twinges of desire, deep within, as Dana's lips pulled into a devious smile. She'd wondered a time or two, what it must be like to be on the receiving end of this officer's attention. She wondered why the many men and women she dated kept coming back for more when they knew she played the field - now she knew.

Sara was being seduced by Dana - _and she liked it_.

Unable to find her voice, Sara's eyes widened as Dana inched forward, giving her all the time in the world to move.

"What's the matter Sara? Cat got your tongue?" A soft chuckle escaped when she got no response.

She knew she should have stopped it. They had already crossed the 'just friends' line, but she didn't, couldn't and did not want to. Maybe, it was the beer or her mounting frustration with Grissom or just frustration in general. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex - with another person.

"Sara?"

She must have been lost in thought because now Dana was _thisclose_. Her tongue automatically licked her lips in anticipation of a kiss. _Just once…_

…And it was nice. Sara groaned as Dana's soft lips brushed against her own. Her eyes drifted closed when the pressure increased, created a delicious tingle. _Very nice_.

. Sara groaned as Dana's soft lips brushed against her own. Her eyes drifted closed when the pressure increased, created a delicious tingle. . 

It should have ended there. One kiss should have been enough to steep the long ignored fire burning deep within and to satisfy her unexpected sexual curiosity.

It should not have felt so good when Dana's fingers threaded through thick brown tresses to steady her head while the other hand slipped beneath her sweatshirt and cupped a bare breast. She gasped out loud from the touch, her nipples hardening immediately from their long dormant state. Dana's tongue prodded experimentally around the outline of her lips, mimicking the circular actions of her fingers, waiting for the opportunity to explore further.

Somewhere, in the far recess of Sara's mind, she knew that this was not a good idea. But her beer drenched and overtaxed brain could not come up with a single reason.

Her arousal built quickly as the were kisses deepened and her breast were skillfully manipulated making her writhe in pleasure. Her back arched on it's own accord, encouraging more contact. She was so close. Lost and nearing sensory overload, the caresses moved lower, skimming along her ribs, dipping beneath the elastic of the sweat pants to rest, finally, against her flat belly. One touch there and she knew it would be over. It had been too long. She needed him so much.

"Sara…Sara, open your eyes." Dana coaxed.

Sara opened her eyes and the reality of the situation sunk in. _Huh? _What was she doing? "Dana, wait." But her traitorous body continued to respond to the expert ministrations as Dana's body pressed flush with her own.

She was making love with Dana, thinking about Grissom. This wasn't her. She didn't use people this way. And what about Grissom? "Dana, Stop."

Dana's hands retracted and she rolled to her side.


	7. Chapter Six

****

My Best Enemy

Chapter Six

"Sara-."

"Just give me a minute, okay?" Sara didn't wait for an answer.

"Shit!" Dana swore as the bathroom door slammed closed.

Staring at the reflection in the mirror, Sara did not recognize the woman she saw there. Gone was the carefree and vibrant scientist that could barely sleep from restless energy. Her energy was zapped on most occasions as sleep did not come easily these last years. It had less to with anticipation and more about the demons that chased her into slumber. Each afternoon, she frequently woke feeling more lost, unstable and desperate. It made her want to cry.

Time had taken it's toll, She realized as she moved closer to the mirror. Stress lines and dark rings around the eyes, marred her once youthful appearance. Right now, she didn't feel beautiful or remotely worthy of Grissom or Dana's affection. She was a mess.

What happened? Was this a mid life crisis of some sort?

This time yesterday, Sara had a plan. Grissom.

Now, when she was so close to succeeding in her mission, she screws it up? Just like that. After a couple of beers, she's giving her body to another? Willing to ruin the friendship with her best friend and ready to destroy the tenuous relationship she'd spent the last ten years building?

Perhaps, Grissom was wise in his reluctance to commit.

Per his interview room confession, he feared that once they became involved, she would tire of him and seek the next thrill elsewhere. After tonight, the idea no longer seemed so far -fetched. Maybe Grissom could see what she couldn't, what she wasn't willing to see in herself.

Sara had pursued her mentor with vigor - well a decade wasn't exactly vigor. None the less, she had been thoroughly dedicated to the cause. Not unlike any other goal she strived to achieve. Always trying to master the impossible. She could pinpoint this behavior back to childhood.

Early on, it was ice-skating, surfing and the tallest tree, later Tae Bo and sex. Once she got the hang of it, it no longer held great interest for her. _Well, maybe the sex_. Probably why she chose Physics as a major - science was infinite. Would she move on once she conquered the toughest challenge in her life? One Gil Grissom.

She was close. His walls were cracking and she was steadfastly penetrating every crevice. Was this just a sick game that she'd been playing? _Oh God._

She _was_ Debbie Marlin.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sara admonished to the image, then smashed the mirror with her fist in disgust.

**__**

That evening…

Warrick's grandmother taught him many things. Like always be a gentleman and open doors for women and the elderly. She taught him how to play the piano and impressed upon him that a good education can get you far in life. Never sell your soul to the devil, was his favorite but most importantly, she told him to know when to mind your own business.

Which was why Warrick didn't understand why he was parked in front of his supervisor/mentor's front door - _uninvited_.

Actually, he did know why. The day before, Catherine cornered Warrick in the break room. Seems, Sara was finally fed up with Grissom and was ready to see other people. (Why would she think that she deserved to have a life? None of the rest of the team did.) Catherine also tried to get Grissom to admit feelings to Sara but he wouldn't. (No surprise there.)

This was typical everyday news as far as he was concerned. Personally, Warrick wanted drop them on some deserted island or lock the two in the supply closet together. But why give up a good job?. Besides, it was their business.

It's what he explained to Catherine.

__

Oh no. Catherine argued. They had a responsibility _as friends_ to help…and Warrick couldn't remember anything after that because Catherine inched up close to him. So close that he could smell her body powder.

One minute he was defending Sara and Grissom's right to privacy, then a tossing of the hair and a few batted eyelashes later, he was agreeing to talk some sense into their boss.

Warrick was removing the keys from the ignition when his cellular phone rang.

"Brown."

"Hey War, I thought you were bringing beer and watching the game over here." Nick sounded disappointed.

"No can do. Tape it and I'll come over in the morning."

"Cool. Hot date?"

Warrick laughed out loud. "Yeah…with Grissom."

"With Grissom?" Nick choked in the telephone. A thought popped up. "War, tell me Catherine didn't send you over there."

"She did." Warrick admitted, questioning his own sanity now.

"Man, you are such a sucker for her! Just so you'll know I'm taking everything."

"What?"

"When you get fired, which will happen the minute you get all up in Grissom's business, I'm stealing all of your new brushes, print powders and lift tapes!"

Warrick disconnected the call, then reached into the back seat and snagged a six pack of beer. If he was going down, he might as well go all out!

**__**

Sara's Apartment…

"Sara! Sara, are you okay?" Dana was pounding on the door. "Answer me damn it or I swear, I will kick this door in! Sara!"

Sara opened the door in a daze.

"What did you do? Jesus, Sara!" Dana grabbed a clean towel from the shelf and her wrapped her bleeding hand. "Shit! I'm so sorry, Sara. Why'd you do this?"

Sara stared in fascination as droplets of blood began to congeal on the vanity. She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe, she was having a nervous breakdown because suddenly, nothing made sense anymore. She was confused and questioning her purpose in life.

"The cuts, they all look superficial. Don't think you'll need stitches. Where is your First Aid kit?" She began to rummage through the cupboards when Sara did not respond. "Look, I fucked up. I should have realized…I should have know that you weren't serious…" Dana held Sara's hand still as she cleaned the cuts. "I accept responsibility for my actions - but you've been leading me on for weeks, Sara." She capped the antiseptic and began to apply bandages. "I know you've got a thing for Grissom…I can't compete with that…but I'm here and I think we have something special. I felt it and I know you feel it too."

Sara kept her gaze down, refusing to acknowledge Dana's words.

"You know what, Sara?" Finished and pissed that her heartfelt admissions where being ignored, Dana slammed the supplies back into the kit. "This isn't fair and I don't deserve your silent treatment. When you're done being a bitch, you know where to find me."

Sara listened as the bathroom, then her front door slammed in succession.

**__**

Inside Grissom's townhouse…

Grissom was mulling over Catherine's earlier words when the doorbell rang. Surprised, Grissom stepped aside to let in Warrick.

"Hey Griss."

"Warrick? Everything okay?" He wasn't use to anyone but Catherine showing up at his home without an invitation and he rarely extended them.

__

People are building a family around you with or without your permission.

Another wise statement from his dear, meddling friend. He studied Warrick's posture. Something was…off. The younger man seemed to be troubled. Maybe he needed to talk or just some company. Well, probably both since he had a six pack in his hand.

"Uh, sorry to barge in."

"It's no problem. Have a seat."

"Thanks." Warrick sat down after handing his offering to Grissom.

Grissom accepted the beverages then slipped two of the cans from the plastic rings. He handed one to his guest, kept one for himself and placed the remaining four into the fridge.

"You had dinner yet, Warrick?"

"No, actually I haven't. What do you have?"

"I could throw some steaks in the oven." Grissom suggested, now pleased to have company.

"What ever happen to that grill you bought last year?"

"Never used it. I think it's in the garage."

"How about, I go dig it out and make us dinner?" The younger CSI offered.

"You are _my_ guest. I can prepare dinner, Warrick."

"It would mean a lot to me if I could cook for you, Griss."

That did it. Suddenly the moment was overwhelmingly sentimental leaving both men feeling emotionally vulnerable. Warrick felt momentarily guilty for coming over with a hidden agenda but he meant what he said. Grissom had made a huge impact in his life and he was grateful. Grissom was Warrick's only male role model and he loved the man like a father.

"I'd like that." Grissom agreed finally and took a hefty swig of his beer.

Warrick 'discovered' Grissom's new gas grill - new as in 'still in the box' new. He insisted on making dinner solo. It gave him time to work up the courage for the conversation that brought him there in the first place.

Dinner, which consisted of grilled salmon, roasted vegetables and potatoes, was eaten in companionable silence, each man lost in thought.

"Warrick, dinner was great." Grissom praised, a while later.

"Thanks. Are you in love with Sara?" _No sense in beating around the bush._

Grissom's hand stopped midway to his drink.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"So, you're _not_ in love with Sara?"

"Warrick-."

"Good, cause I was thinking of asking her out."

Grissom couldn't hide his shock. It wasn't like he didn't realize that other men were attracted to Sara- he just didn't think that Warrick was one of them. Grissom leaned back in his chair deflated - thirst forgotten.

Sara, Warrick and Nick had always gotten along well and bantered constantly, but Grissom assumed it was more of a sibling rivalry type situation or so he thought.

He eyed Warrick wearily. Warrick was young, very attractive and truly a nice guy. He would do right by Sara. If Warrick was seriously considering courting Sara, Grissom would never be able to compete. He had waited too long. Grissom sighed out loud once again in defeat.

Warrick watched as Grissom mentally withdrew. "Grissom?"

"Are you serious, Warrick?"

"No, but not because I've never thought about it."

"What kind of game are you playing here?" Grissom demanded. "Sara deserves to be happy. She needs someone who will love, honor, cherish and appreciate her. Sara's beautiful, honest…look, if you're seriously interested in dating Sara-."

"Slow down, Gris. I said that I wasn't."

"Why not? There's no one else like Sara. She's-."

"Gris. Grissom, stop." Warrick waved a hand to stop his boss' angry ranting. "There's nothing wrong with Sara but it will never happen. One, because I'm not her type. Two, _I'm_ into someone else already. And three, _she's_ already in love with someone."

"What do you mean, you're not her type? If you're talking about race-."

"I think you know me better than that, Griss and Sara too for that matter. I _meant _that Sara's obviously into older men."

"Obviously?" Grissom cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Figures." Warrick rolled his eyes at Grissom's oblivion. "Yes, Sara's into men in their late forties, definitely on the shy side and seriously into bugs."

Warrick waited for acknowledgement to sink in. It didn't.

"Christ Grissom! Sara is in love with _you_!"

"I- I think you're mistaken." Grissom stammered, suddenly feeling the urge to make busy with his hands.

"I got it." Warrick said standing to gather their plates. "And I'm not mistaken."

Grissom didn't know what to think. He knew that he was in love with Sara, that was a given. However, Sara hadn't shown any concrete signs of returning his feeling for a long while now. Sure, they used to flirt and touch here and there. But that was before Hank, before the lab explosion, before the dinner invitation. He recently thought maybe he still had a chance, but lately she'd been going out, seeing other people. Her flirting wasn't mutually exclusive amongst them as Grissom once thought. "I think you've got it wrong."

"Okay. Let's pretend that Sara's not in love with you, even though we know that she is but just say that she isn't, though we know that's not true." Warrick suggested after placing the dishes in the sink and returning with two cups of coffee.

"Warrick." Grissom warned.

"Why did Sara come to Vegas?"

"You know why. To investigate Holly's murder."

"And to investigate me, twice. I know that part, but that is not my point."

"And your point would be?"

"Wasn't Sara employed? Didn't she have family, friends or an apartment in San Francisco?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose? Grissom, man really. Sara dropped everything to come here."

"I needed someone I could trust."

"Uh hmm. And there was no one in Clark County or the state of Nevada, for that matter, that you could trust?"

"I don't see what this has to do with anything." Grissom complained, uncomfortable with his friend's line of questioning.

"You never do. I'm just saying, Sara gave up a lot to come here because you needed her. What have you given up for her? Sara wants to be with you. Do you want to be with her?"

Worn down by years of denial, the lack of sleep and his colleague's persistent interrogations and probing into his personal feelings, Grissom surrendered. "More than you can imagine." He finally admitted, "I would do anything for Sara."

"That's good to know, but I'm not the one that needs convincing."


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm too depressed to write more. I programmed my VCR to tape the season finale of CSI and Without a Trace. I double checked forty times, then finally went to sleep (I work nights and sleep in the evenings.) I woke up and everything was blinking! The power went off at some point because of a storm. I'm devastated! Forgive me, if there are too many errors. Barely holding it together here.

My Best Enemy

Chapter Seven

CSI Lab…

"You look like shit. What in the hell happened to your hand?" Catherine demanded as Sara entered the break room for assignments.

"Nothing."

"That looks like more than nothing, Sara." She motioned to the well bandaged hand.

Great. The last thing Sara needed was Catherine's nose in her business tonight. "It's just a few cuts, if you must know."

"Well, I should know, being that this is Grissom's off night and I'll be assigning the cases tonight. Obviously, you aren't going to be much use in the field, which could be a problem since it's Warrick's night off also."

Shit! Sara had forgotten that Grissom was off tonight. She never forgot his work schedule. And, she hadn't even thought about needing her hand before she put it through the mirror. She was losing it.

****

Several hours later…

Thankfully, it was a slow night in Vegas. Sara got stuck with logging in evidence, restocking supplies and completing purchase orders. Putting all that Harvard education to use. On the hand, it helped her avoid Catherine's prying and gave her time to think.

There were two things she knew with certainty, she concluded. One was that she fucked up big time with Dana.

Her friend had been right accusing Sara of leading her. She knew that she did not want a relationship with Dana, other than friendship. But, the flirting was fun and supposedly harmless. Although, Dana kept things light, Sara knew that she was courting her - and allowed it. _Silence is a sign of acceptance_. It was hurtful and selfish.

Sara could not help herself; no one had ever paid much attention paid to her in the past. So she let it continue.

Dana had been attentive, thoughtful and not afraid to be affectionate in public. Finally, someone was looking at her the way men always look at Catherine. Sara felt …attractive. Dana noticed everything about her, like if she trimmed her hair or if she wore a new blouse. The little things.

Dana was clear in her intentions - the complete opposite of Grissom.

Grissom.

The only other certainty was that she loved Grissom. God help her. She just didn't know what to do about it anymore. The close encounter with Dana left her shaken and unsure of her capacity to commit. She wasn't sure a relationship with Grissom wouldn't wind up another failed statistic.

Contemplating her ability to remain monogamous while labeling the evidence strewn across the trace table, she felt a presence.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Sara pointed a gloved finger in irritation.

"My apologies." Officer Hayden backed up to the doorway. "Will you step out for a minute? It'll only take a few minutes, tops."

"All right, but make it quick." Sara warned as she carefully removed her latex gloves and tossed them into the trash.

"I uh…think we got off to a bad start."

"You think?"

"Look, I'm sorry I offended you that night. I got carried away."

"I'll say. You morphed into a damned octopus. Your hands were everywhere."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She eyed him warily; he could tell she was not convinced. "I really am sorry." He added.

"Okay. Apology accepted."

"I appreciate it. I I-uh, it's just that you make me nervous and I sort of had to find my courage to approach you in a bottle. I guess I took it too far. Yeah, I took it too far."

She raised an eyebrow in interest, feeling slightly guilty and oddly flattered when Tim's head went down in embarrassment. "Anything else?"

"Would you uh, would you like to go out with me? Like have dinner or something?"

"Huh?" Totally caught off guard by the invitation, Sara stumbled.

"Sara, you are beautiful, dedicated to the job and totally intimidating..."

"Umm…Thanks? Look, Officer Hayden-."

"Tim."

"Tim, thank you, but I'm kinda seeing someone right now." Saying the first thing that came to mind.

"So, you _are_ a lesbian?" His raised voiced sounded incredibly loud in the quiet hallways.

"Keep your voice down and that's none of your dammed business!" She snapped.

"So, you're really dating Karlin?" He went from polite to angry in seconds.

This was a switch, forever; people thought she didn't date because she was screwing the boss- if only! Now, it was because she was seeing Dana. Which she wasn't …until last night. Sadly, he latter was a more realistic possibility than being with Grissom.

"Again, none of you're business. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"If you're a dike just say so and -" Grabbing Sara's arm to stop her movement.

"Don't touch me!" Her own voice loud enough to draw attention now. "Doesn't matter, anyway, I wouldn't be caught dead with you!" Pulling her arm free. She knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

Tim opened his mouth to speak but suddenly lurched forward. "Shit! Watch where the fuck you are going!" He yelled as metal supply cart came in sharp contact with his shin.

"Dude, I didn't even see you." Greg offered as an apology.

"Watch where you the hell you're going, Sanders! Fucking nerds!" He threw a disgusted glance at both Greg and Sara before limping away.

"Nice save, Greggo. My hero!" Batting her eyelashes.

"Aw, shucks, it was nothing ma'am." The lab tech slurred in a Southern drawl. "What was with him anyway? Doesn't he know that lesbians are hot?"

"Ugh! I take it all back."

"Just kidding -well, kind of. He was pretty pissed."

"It was nothing. He asked me out," Greg's eyes bugged. "An invitation that I not so gracefully declined. End of story." Trying not to be irritated that Greg was surprised that someone asked her out.

"Okay. Any way, be careful Sara, I hear he's got a temper."

"No kidding." Sara rubbed her arm. "Everything's fine, Greg. Go find someone else to assault with your cart." Happy that the scene was over. Thank God, Grissom was off tonight.

Greg smiled in response and headed off, bouncing down the hall.

By the time Sara was ready to clock out, she'd reached some resolution. She would fix things with Dana. Her friendship with the cop was one of the bright spots in her life these days. Sara would also slow down her pursuit of Grissom. She needed to be absolutely sure her attraction would never waiver once they committed. She knew this was Grissom's greatest fear, she would never purposefully betray him.

****

Dana's Apartment…

Sara knocked on the metal door and second time, wondering if Dana would answer.

"What's up?" Dana kept her face expressionless, making it impossible for Sara to gauge whether or not her visit was welcome.

"I -uh…I brought breakfast." Sara held up a six pack of beer and a pizza.

Dana studied Sara several minutes before moving to a side to allow Sara to enter. "It's nine o'clock in the morning. Where in the hell did you find a pizza shop open this early?"

Sara smiled in relief. Everything would be okay. "You're not the only one with connections."


	9. Chapter Eight

My Best Enemy

Chapter Eight

CSI Lab…

"How was your night off?" Catherine asked from the doorway of Grissom's office.

"Interesting." He replied with a chuckle and motioned for her to enter.

"Really?"

"Yes really, Catherine. I had dinner with Warrick. But, I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

"Uh…" Not wanting to lie. "That bad, huh?"

"Actually, it was…_pleasant_." He could tell that Catherine was surprised. "I thought I asked you to stop meddling into my personal affairs?"

"I wasn't meddling." She watched his eyebrow rise in disbelief. "Okay, so I meddled a little. I'm just worried about you."

"Warrick's pretty smooth." He continued on, deciding to let his best friend off the hook - _this time_. "He should run more interrogations."

"Really? Do tell."

"Would love to, but it's time for assignments. Wouldn't want to be late, would we now?" Grissom quipped, knowing that Catherine was dying to know what he and Warrick had discussed.

"Oh, shut up!"

Grissom grabbed the assignments slips from Judy, the receptionist, and quickly made his way to the break room. He was anxious to see Sara.

****

Break room…

Warrick, Greg and Nick were positioned in front of the play station as usual; Catherine sat at the end of the table reading a magazine looking rather smug. _What could she havegotten into since he left her only minutes before? What could she have possibly gotten into that quickly? _Sara, lastly, sat alone near the head of the table, staring into a mug of coffee.

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief. After Catherine's warning the day before, followed up by Warrick's visit later that evening, he was afraid that he would return to CSI to a 'Dear John' letter from Sara. The remainder of his day off was used to reevaluate his feelings for Sara and to develop a plan of action. He was ready to step off of their emotional roller coaster. Grissom was ready for normal, or what ever society deemed as normal these days.

Sara appeared to be fine, until he moved further into the room. He gasped out loud when he saw her hand.

"Sara! Honey, what happened to your hand?" He rushed next to her, oblivious of the scene he was causing. Nick, Greg and Warrick jumped up to see also. Each had seen the injury the night before, but Catherine warned them to stay clear. At this point, they were more interested inGrissom's reaction.

"Uh?" Sara was stunned, to say the least. Did Grissom just use a term of endearment with her in public? _More mixed signals._

"What happened, Sara?" Grissom asked again, twisting her wrist slowly to inspect the bandages.

Sara shot Catherine a glare. _Snitch_. "It's just a few cuts." Althoughshe was enjoying the feel of Grissom's hands on hers, she slowly inched her hand from his and onto the table.

Sensing her embarrassment, Grissom decided to leave it for now but would definitely revisit it later, in privacy. "All right, let's see what's going on tonight." Clearing his throat to signal the beginning of business. "Catherine and Warrick, you have a B&E with sexual assault. The third one in a ten block radius this week. He's escalating. The severity of the assault increases with each new crime. The victim is at Desert Palms. Sara-"

Accepting the slip, Warrick glanced at the address. "Wait. This is like three blocks from where you live, Sara."

Grissom cringed.

"Let me see that." Sara snatched the slip. Her eyes raced across the paper then up to meet her supervisor's. A variety of unreadable emotions flashed by before he could decipher them. "I want in on this one Griss."

"Sara…"

"Uh uh. You weren't _ever _going to tell me crimes where being committed within walking distance of my own home?" Hurt was clearly evident on Sara's face, but she continued on, not giving Grissom a chance to respond. "There's no way I'm handing this one off. I'll meet you guys outside." Sara tossed over her shoulder, leaving open mouths in her wake.

Mildly stunned but not completely surprised, Grissom cleared his throat again before continuing. "Please give this to Sara." He pushed a thick folder across the table to Catherine. "Swing shift passed this on. I want her to revisit the first two victims and crime scenes a few blocks away. We need to find the commonalities and possible motive. Nick, you have a DB at the Circus Circus, take Greg with you. I'll be here working on the timeline from my DB if anyone needs assistance." He finished with a nod and left the room.

"That was weird." Warrick huffed.

"Anyone know what in the hell just happened?" Catherine demanded.

"No, just happy that I'm not working that one. Come one Greggo, we've got a DB with our name on it." Nick called as he the vacated the room behind Grissom.

****

Later that shift…CSI Lab…

"Hey Sidle! Wait up!" Dana jogged down the hall.

Sara stopped to allow her friend to catch up. Things seem to have gotten back to normal between them and Sara couldn't have been more relieved. She didn't need any more stress.

"You got those B&E's from your neighborhood?"

"Yeah." Sara answered wearily.

"Any leads?" Dana inquired.

"None. I'm at square one."

"Let me know if you find anything. You up for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so. Maybe tomorrow." Sara offered, not trying to blow of her friend completely. "I need to stay on this while it's hot. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do. Okay, tomorrow it is. So keep me updated. Later."

"Later." Sara returned heading for the nearest pot of coffee.

In route to the break room, the night turn receptionist stopped Sara. There was a message from Grissom, requesting her presence at 04:00 hours.

"Shit." Glancing at her watch, it was already ten after. She knew it was only matter of time before she was reprimanded for her previous tantrum during assignments.

****

Grissom's Office…

Sara knocked softly then opened the door.

"You're late." Grissom waved her in.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I- uh, just got your note."

Grissom nodded, accepting her explanation.

"About earlier, Griss…" She slid into the seat opposite of him, "I want to apologize. I don't know what to say…I should have listened instead of mouthing off…It was very unprofessional…" She petered off nervously.

"It was." Grissom let Sara squirm for several seconds. "How _are_ you coming with the case?" Deciding to change the subject that was uncomfortable for the both of them. He would need to speak with her about the insubordination but it would keep for another day.

"Slow." Sara was relieved he didn't take it any further. She had sheepishly accepted the case files from Catherine and went on to complete her assignment. If she would have kept her mouth shut and stuck around long enough for Grissom to explain, she could have spared her boss _and herself_ embarrassment. "Swing did a tacky job. I had to re-interview the victims, witnesses _and_ process the scenes again - what was left of them."

"I read the preliminary; the report alone was inconsistent with the statements. Something's missing. We need to go back to the beginning. You have a knack for details, that's why I assigned this part to you."

Now Sara really felt like shit. Grissom wasn't purposefully excluding her from the case; he was making her the primary. _Nice going Sidle._

Their eyes met. His reflected confidence and another emotion she was unfamiliar with. Grissom's reaction to her outburst was not at all what she had expected. She basically questioned his judgment and showed a complete lack of trust and respect for him in front of her peers. Yet, he seemed unfazed. As a matter of fact, Grissom appeared…relaxed. Was that a glint of humor in his eyes? Damn he was sexy!

"Have you eaten?"

"Huh?" Sara was still list within the depths of his eyes and missed the question.

"Have you eaten? I took the liberty of ordering lunch."

For the first time, she noticed two wrapped deli sandwiches and drinks on the desk in front of her.

"Cucumber with lettuce, tomato, light balsamic vinegar dressing and extra sprouts on rye." Grissom recited feeling plenty smug. He had pulled some strings at the nearby deli to order her favorite sandwich.

"Thanks." This man never ceased to amaze her. She was searching for more to say when Catherine knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, our B&E with sexual assault just turned into a homicide. The last vic died from her injuries."


	10. Chapter Nine

My Best Enemy

Chapter Nine

Sara slipped into the chair across from Grissom's desk, her frustration evident. It had been a week since the last victim was attacked and died and she was no closer to finding the perpetrator.

"Anything viable from the victims?" Grissom questioned taking in her tense posture.

"Nothing. They said he wore a ski mask and got them from behind. Each victim was raped with a foreign object. A weapon of opportunity. Flashlight, candle, etc., what ever was close to where the assault took place. Never any actual penile penetration. We've got foreign DNA from the apartments, but nothing to compare it to. Jackie has some prints."

"There wasn't any trace from under their nails or skin? None had a chance to fight back?"

"_Nooo." _Eyeing him warily. "All of the evidence from last victim hasn't been processed yet. DNA is backed up. Maybe we'll find something there."

"Maybe."

"You know Griss," Sara started after an uncomfortable silence had lapsed between them. "People are warned time and again, not to fight back. Chances of survival are higher if the victim doesn't fight back, not to mention that some perpetrators totally get off on the struggle." She wasn't sure why his question irritated her.

Realizing he hit a sore point, Grissom moved on, but made a mental note to ponder the conversation later. "And, the women don't know or have never seen one another? Other than in the neighborhood occasionally." Sara shook her head no. "You didn't recognize any of them?"

"No, Griss. I'm hardly ever at home. And when I am, it's just to sleep. I couldn't even tell you what the next block looked like until a few days ago when I canvassed the area."

"Okay. Find out if any of them purchased new furniture or appliances and had them delivered. You said that hasn't been any sign of forced entry. We need to know how they got in."

"Yes." Sara caught on to his line of thinking, wondering why she hadn't thought of this before. She had checked for basic commonalities, like newspaper and mail carriers. Sara had also compared their favorite take out restaurants and local dry cleaners but had skipped the basic male involved interactions. The activity in her suddenly hectic personal life were distracting her professionally, causing her to overlook the obvious. She would have to deal with that. "Maybe someone they all used for repairs. I'll check with the real estate agency. See who does their maintenance."

"Good. But first, we'll have lunch."

Sara smiled. "Sounds good." _She would deal with it. But not today_.

****

The next day, Sara got a break.

"I got him!" Sara exclaimed as she burst into Grissom's office.

"Let's hear it."

"Terry Jeter." She slapped a copy of his rap sheet on the desk. "I can place him in all three of the victim's homes."

"How? The DNA came back?" Grissom questioned, sliding his glasses on his nose.

"No, let's not go there. I don't know what's up with DNA. I did, however, speak with the manager. They hired him as an independent contractor for maintenance. Jackie also matched his prints."

"Good job." Grissom continued to read the report. "He's got a DUI and parking tickets. Nothing violent."

"No, but it's enough to bring him in for questioning." Sara returned with a trademark grin.

While Grissom waited for Brass and Sara to round up the suspect, he went in search of Greg. He found him bouncing in front of the coffee maker. "You sure you haven't had enough already?"

"No such thing, Boss." The CSI trainee straighten his clothing unnecessarily in an attempt to calm himself.

"Uh, Greg. DNA's backed up because Mia is out with pneumonia and the temp can't handle the work load. He screwed up some samples from days and it's doubtful that he'll be returning after tonight."

"And this is my problem how?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow at the subordinate's tone, butlet go feeling guilty.

"I hate to do this to you, but Greg, the Director is requesting your assistance in the Lab."

"As a Tech? He can't demote me like that!" The younger man sputtered in astonishment.

"Actually, it's not a demotion." Grissom countered mildly. "Lab Tech's get paid more than CSI Level One's, you know that."

"It's never been about the money, Grissom." He argued back defiantly, there was no way he was going back to being a lab rat. Not after his experience in the field.

"I know Greg. Two weeks tops and we'll be happy to have you back with us _and_ you will be in the Director's good graces." Greg still did not look convinced. "You were a great Lab Tech. The team really relied heavily on your capabilities. Now as a CSI, you know how important processing evidence is for us. Once again, we need to rely on your expertise. Don't think of it as a demotion, but a gift that only you have on the team. We would appreciate your help."

"All right." The deflated CSI finally conceded. "Two weeks and I'm out of there."

"Very good, Greg. Very good."

****

Interview Room One…

Sara watched quietly as Brass interviewed Terry Jeter. The suspect's demeanor was relaxed while he blatantly flirted with her. He complied gracefully when presented with a warrant for his DNA. His behavior was nothing at all like a man that had murdered a woman, raped and brutally beaten several others. He didn't exactly fit the profile of a serial rapist either.

Terry Jeter was tall with white hair that contrasted shockingly against his smooth dark brown skin. She couldn't help but notice that he was in excellent physical shape for his early fifties. The man was an over all attractive package with a deep southern drawl and a personality she was sure drew many women's attention.

Given the violence involved, the crimes were probably committed by a younger guy. Younger men tended to have less impulse control. Mr. Jeter didn't give the impression of being a man that lost control easily.

"We'd like to have a look at your upper torso." Brass asked kindly.

"Sure." Jeter surprisingly agreed, then turned to look directly at Sara. "But only if Ms. Beautiful does it." He smiled, flashing a row bright white, perfectly even teeth.

Sara blushed under his scrutiny.

"Not a chance Romeo. Would you please stand and remove your shirt?" The police captain requested.

"No, Sir. I'll only undress for the lady."

Good manners where usually a sign of education, Sara noted mentally. She also suspected it was also indicative of Southern charm, which Mr. Jeter had plenty of.

Sara shifted uncomfortably as the suspect continued to appraise her openly.

"Look Mr. Jeter-" Brass tried again.

"Unless you have a warrant, no one's touching me other than Ms. Sidle." Jeter leaned back in his chair, giving Sara a sly wink.

He knows the law. Having knowledge of basic law could mean that he's been formerly schooled in or researched the subject of law enforcement, or have had significant exposure to it. Or he may simply be a television crime show buff. Didn't matter, she wasn't going to read too much into it.

"I'll do it." Sara smiled superficially, agreeing to play his game only because waiting for another warrant was a waste of time. They didn't have enough evidence. Sara knew that no DNA had been found on the victim's person, but there was still be a chance that they would find defensive wounds on the perp. Grounds for the initial warrant had been flimsy but the judge agreed because he was just as anxious to get the guy, but even he would only give them so much. Violating the suspect's rights would only get the case thrown out and a killer/ rapist set free. This had to be done strictly on a volunteer basis. She would strip him to his underwear if it meant that the creep would be off of the streets.

Brass looked back at the two way mirror with a shrug. He would pay money to see how Grissom was reacting to this turn of events.

Sara completed the task without incident, ignoring Jeter's pointed stares.

Meanwhile, in the observation room, Grissom was damn near at stroke level. Catherine and Warrick could barely hold him inside the room when Jeter reacted as Sara's gloved hand barely grazed his chest as she removed his shirt.

"Can you account for your day on the dates listed here?" Sara continued on in disappointment when her body search yielded no results. She leaned forward to push the paper in front of Jeter.

Jeter in turned, leaned forward, taking in a good view of Sara's cleavage.

"Sit back, asshole." Brass grasped Jeter by the shoulder, pushing him back into the chair.

"I was working." The man answered simply, unphazed.

"Anything more specific?" Sara continued, ready to wrap up the interview.

"I work freelance in the evenings when I'm done with the real estate agency. You know, do things that the lease won't cover."

"Would you please write down the names of the places you worked recently?" Sara asked patiently. Though in reality, she was loosing patience and the hope that this was the guy. Her gut instinct told her that this was not the guy.

He took his time writing, then after several minutes, passed the paper to Sara.

"So, any reason as to why your prints were found at three crime scenes?" None of the addresses he listed matched the victims.

"Maybe. I am a master plumber. The single women tend to pass my name around."

"A regular Mr. Fix It." Brass threw in sarcastically.

"Actually yes." He leaned forward and removed a card from his rear pocket and slid it across the table towards Sara.

"Call me if you need anything." He winked as Sara studied the card. "I'm right around the corner from you."

Sara's startled eyes flew up to meet his. "You know where I live?"

"Yes. How could I forget the beautiful brunette from 403, Building D?"

"Get your ass up!" Brass pulled the man up by his shirt collars. "Take him to holding."

No sooner than one door closed, the opposite door slammed open, with Grissom barreling inside.

"What the hell was that, Brass? He just marked Sara and we don't even have enough to hold him!" Grissom bellowed.

"Settle down. We'll keep someone on him twenty four seven." Brass tried to calm his friend.

"What about Sara? Is she just supposed to hang around like a sitting duck? I want someone on her as well."

"Gil, there's been no threat. Nothing to justify the expense."

"He knows where she lives, Jim. What more do you need?"

"He works in the complex. Legally, he has a right to be there. _But_, I'll have the guys do a directed patrol of the Sara's street."

"Hello, I'm right here." Sara waved between the two.

Grissom spun around to acknowledge Sara for the first time. "You didn't help matters any!" He spat out in disgust.


	11. Chapter Ten

****

A/N: I have altered the two previous chapters to help with the upcoming storyline. Probably be helpful to at least reread the end of chapter eight but definitely chapter nine. The next few chapters are dedicated to Wiccamage. Thanks for renewing my interest in this story and making me do the research it deserves. Also, thank you for my few but faithful readers.

My Best Enemy

Chapter Ten

__

CSI…Interview Room…

Sara stared at her supervisor open-mouthed. Did he just say what she thought he said? The look on Brass' face confirmed it.

Incensed, Sara stood up from the table, sending the chair crashing to the floor. Brass took an unconscious step backwards, while Grissom stubbornly remained rooted.

"_Grissom_," Sara began with much emphasis. "I'd like to speak with you in your office. _Please_." Her tone was low and deadly.

Something about the way she said 'please' made Grissom more than a little fearful. But no wise man would refuse a request of this nature, unless he was welcoming bodily harm.

"Of course."

**__**

Grissom's Office…

"How dare you! How dare you insult me that way!" Sara's angry voice and hateful glare followed Grissom to his desk after he cautiously closed the door.

"Sara-"

"Don't Sara me!" Tears of frustration gathered near the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe _you_, Sara." Grissom planted his hands flat on the desktop and leaned towards Sara, fed up with the inappropriate behavior and her insubordinate tone. "_You,_ were flirting with a murder suspect. You could have compromised the entire investigation."

"What? I was not! I was being nice because we didn't have enough for another warrant and needed to rule him out as a suspect. _You_ on the other hand, humiliated me in front of my peers - again!"

"Who _Brass_?"

There was that 'I'm fucking oblivious' stare and patronizing tone that only served to incense Sara further.

She was infuriated and exhausted from his emotional tug of war. These last several weeks, Sara wasn't sure who she was dealing with from one moment to the next. The Grissom who held her hand and bribed someone from the deli to order her favorite lunch or the one that constantly toyed with her feelings and talked down to her in front of co-workers. She considered for a moment that this may have been payback for the own outburst with him recently, but it wasn't his style. Besides, Grissom's personality disorder type behavior had been consistent over the last years. She wished that she could have Doc Robbins autopsy his brain so that she could finally figure out what the hell was going on in there.

How were they ever going to be together if he didn't trust her? Sara questioned as she continued on with her argument internally. He didn't even trust her enough to know that she would never jeopardize a case by using sex to get what she wanted. That was more Catherine's style. _Okay_, it was a low blow but Catherine _did_ do it all the time and Grissom wasn't practically calling her a slut in front of Brass or anyone else within earshot!

Was this what she was to expect…_forever_? A career full of confusion and disrespect? She thought that there would be a benefit to having the boss like you. Not that she expected anything unethical, just maybe a few less decomps in enclosed spaces. So far, she couldn't get a benefit of a doubt, no less a little common respect or choice assignment. And they weren't even sleeping together - they hadn't even kissed - he hadn't even told her that he liked her - what the hell? This was never going to work out and she wasn't willing to invest another decade. She should have cut her losses a long time ago while she was still reasonably sane.

"You know what? I've had enough of this shit." Sara continued on verbally, ignoring the shocked look on her supervisor's face. "You're driving me crazy. And I've had it with your multiple personalities." She swore as she moved to the door. "When this case is finished, so am I."

"That's your solution to everything?" His words interrupted her departure.

"Huh?"

"Leaving." He lowered his voice trying not to draw too much more attention to his office. Grissom knew it was risky making the conversation personal, but he needed calm her down. He also knew that if Sara walked out of that door now, like this, she would not return.

Warrick and Catherine's words of advice floated through his mind once again. He needed to be open, honest and let her know that he was serious about _'this.' _"Whenever things are difficult between us, you always want to leave me." Frustration underlined his disappointed tone.

__

Leave me? Did he mean leaving Gil Grissom the man or did he mean, leaving him as her supervisor of CSI? Sara wondered as she studied his intense eyes. More doublespeak.

"Grissom, what do you want from me? You keep me in a constant state of confusion. Tell me what you want from me, professionally or otherwise."

Grissom's mouth worked for several seconds, but no words came forth.

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in surrender and moved, once again, towards the door. She wasn't sticking around to try and decipher his words - or lack there of.

"Sara wait." Grissom moved quickly to the door to halt her exit. He really _was_ ready to move forward with Sara, but she had a way of getting under his skin and that made him irrational and off kilter. There was never going to be a relationship if he didn't learn how to trust her, completely. "Sara, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Grissom. I've got work to do."

"Really, Sara." Grissom placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

**__**

Interview room…

"Where's Sara? I thought you would be here for a while." Catherine inquired as she stepped into the interrogation room with an armful of file folders.

"Kicking Grissom's ass." Brass returned with a grimace. He had remained at CSI trying to figure out how much time to give Sara with Grissom before he rescued his friend.

"_Oh_. Then these files can wait." A mischievous grin appeared onto the woman's face.

**__**

Grissom's Office…

Sara closed her eyes and counted to ten. Anything to keep from throttling her boss. "Why do you do this? I don't understand why you do this."

"I was angry." Grissom admitted honestly.

"Why? What do I do to piss you off, other than exist?"

He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his graying hair, "You were flirting with that guy."

"I _was not_ flirting with that guy, Grissom."

"You _were_ flirting with that guy and I…I lost it."

"_He_ was flirting with _me_. God, you're unbelievable."

"You didn't seem to mind." He returned softly, while his eyes scanned the floor continuously as if the answer to their problems lay within the grout of the tiled floors.

"I wanted the evidence." She gestured wildly with her hands. "We needed to get him off the streets. He knows where I live!"

"I know, I'm sorry…I was…"

"Was what?" Sara waited for a response, then filled in her own blank when he didn't answer. "Jealous?"

"Okay."

"When are you going to get it, Grissom?"

"Get what?"

"Ugh!" She practically yelled in frustration. "This has to stop, Grissom. You're making me crazy!"

"I know, I'm sorry. _Just_…don't leave, okay?"

Sara turned away as she swiped at an escaped tear. Suddenly she felt both physically and mentally drained.

"Sara," Grissom grasped her wrist gently and rubbed his thumb along the inside the palm of her hand, avoiding the few remaining band aids. "Give me a chance to make this right."

"I'm so tired Grissom."

"I know, Honey. I know. It'll get better, I promise."

Sara looked away again weighing his words, though it was difficult to concentrate with his fingers moving distractingly against her hand. But this was what she wanted. What she had been waiting for almost her entire adult life. "One last chance Grissom and I swear I'm leaving you, this town and this country if I have to."

"Good." Tugging her towards him by the wrist, "Thank you." He whispered as he continued to pull her with him to the rear of the office. There, behind the rows of maggot filled terrariums and out of view from prying eyes, Grissom planted a chaste kiss on Sara's cheek.

Sara's breath hitched with the contact and stared in astonishment at Grissom, who immediately ducked his head shyly.

He was absolutely adorable.

__

God, I'm such a sucker.

"How do you do it?" Sara questioned in amazement.

"Do what?"

"Manage to infuriate me one minute to the point of violence, then charm me to pieces in the next."

"Years of practice Sara. Years of practice." Grissom teased with a chuckle.

Just then, Sara's pager vibrated, breaking the spell.

Sara choked back laughter as she read the message. "Brass wants to know if I've disposed of your body yet."

Grissom chuckled again lightly. "I guess I deserve that. So, uh…Have you …you think we could have breakfast together?"

Her heart leapt at the invitation then deflated just as quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I...uh, have plans for this evening. I need to shop for food this morning and get some sleep."

Sara couldn't believe she had just turned down a date with Grissom but she wanted to keep her word with Dana. Their friendship was still delicate. "Rain check for tomorrow?" She asked hopefully though she could feel the immediate change in his demeanor.

"If you can find the time." He tossed curtly over his shoulder as he moved back behind his desk. There was definitely a chill in the air.

Sara's first response was anger but she reeled it in and decided to focus on Grissom's shifted mood. The desire to punch his lights out surfaced once more but quickly faded as she realized that he was jealous again.

"Dana, Grissom. I promised Dana dinner."

"Oh." Was all he managed as he shuffled papers about his desk.

Sara's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she expected the revelation to lighten his mood. _Unless…_

"Grissom?" She waited until he lifted his eyes to meet her own. "Dana and I are friends - _only_. You're all I can handle in my twisted little world right now."

Relief flooded his features as the meaning sunk in. "Uh? _Thank you_?"

Sara laughed a genuine laugh that Grissom loved.

"Can I leave now?"

"Oh, yes." Sara moved once again to the door, however, Grissom's voice stopped her. "Sara, so uhm…Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes." Her answer came without hesitation. "It's a date."

She had expected Grissom to flinch when she said the word 'date' but he only smiled and nodded his head in affirmation.

Mentally preparing a shopping, Sara entered the locker room to find the word _Dike_, written across her locker in bold black marker.

****

A/N: I know the ending between Grissom and Sara was a little sappy, but I needed them to move on from this point so I in turn can move on with the story.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**My Best Enemy **

**Chapter Eleven**

"What the hell is that?" Nick swore as he rounded the corner and found Sara staring at the ugly word scrawled across her locker in bold print. "Sorry, Sara." Apologizing for his unusual lapse of manners. "Who did this?"

"I'm not sure, but-"

"Hang on." Halting her motion as she was lifting a hand to touch the black letters. "Let me grab my kit."

"Don't. It's okay, Nicky. It's not necessary-"

"No, it's _not_ okay, Sara. This is a crime scene." He waved off her words in anger. "It's a _crime_ to deface government property _and_ it's a downright disgrace to insult a woman this way. But don't you worry about a thing, I'm going to check for prints and run them through A.F.I.S. I'll find out who did this."

"Wait a minute. This is _not_ a crime scene, it's my locker. It's no a big deal. _Really_." She added when Nick did not look convinced.

"Sara," Nick began in a lower tone "Grissom told us about the about that guy who's stalking you. He could have broken in here."

"He's not stalking me, Nicky. He knows where I live because he works the property. _This_," She motioned towards her locker "Is just some asshole pissed at me because I tuned him down for dinner. I'll talk to him."

"You know who did this? Tell his name. Warrick and I will-"

"No, Nick."

"Whoever did this should be fired!"

"Nicky, I appreciate your chivalry, but it's really not a big deal. Embarrassing, but not a big deal."

Her co-worker pondered the situation, not in a hurry to let it all go. "I don't know…Let me see what Grissom-"

"This has nothing to do with Grissom or Jeter. _Just_…will you find something so I can clean this off?"

Nick nodded, quickly disappeared and returned with cleaning supplies. "What we do in our personal lives is nobody's business." He began distractedly as he scrubbed the tainted metal surface. "We deserve to have a private life outside of here."

Sara groaned out loud. "You heard something about me?"

"I hear a lot of things and I tell those people wagging their tongues to mind their own damn business. I don't care what your sexual preference is; it doesn't change who you are or what you mean to me."

"Nick, I'm not _with_ Dana."

"You think I don't know that? It wouldn't matter one bit to me if you were. Anyways, anyone who really _knows_ you, knows the _truth_."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"Hey!" Nick jumped to a side as Sara tried to bat him with her hand. "I'm just saying that, unless Dana morphs into a tall, gray, entomologist - she doesn't stand a chance. Oomph!" He wasn't quick enough to avoid Sara's fist that time.

"Get out Nick!" Sara laughed as the mood lightened significantly.

"Okay, okay. But seriously Sara, you sure you don't want me to give this guy a good talking to?"

"I'll handle it."

"If he gives you anymore grief let me know."

"Yes, Dad." She tossed sarcastically as she relieved him of his cleaning supplies. "Now, leave me alone so I can get this off before someone walks in."

_**Trace Lab…**_

Grissom felt as if he was being watched, though it was not an uncommon feeling with glass walls. He knew that it wasn't Sara. Not only had she gone for the day, but Grissom always got a peculiar, hair standing in the back of his neck feeling, when she was near.

He had to suppress a grin. Finally, he and Sara had made some headway. It started off rocky but in the end, progress had been attained. Grissom had almost dropped the proverbial ball when his jealousy went into overdrive. Luckily, Sara was able to once again wade through his insecurities and give him another chance. A chance he had no doubt would be his last if he didn't wise up and take action. Now, if he could only figure out his next move…

Annoyed that the presence did not move on, Grissom turned to face Dana Karlin. His brow wrinkled in confusion as he tried to decipher her expression. "Dana?"

"Grissom."

_Okay_

"Dana, Sara went home. Apparently, she had plans for the evening."

"Yes, she does."

Grissom assumed that the exchange was over and that the Officer would move on. How-ever, Dana continued to watch him intently, as if she were sizing him up. He didn't dislike Dana - well…Grissom did not appreciate the negative influence the woman seemed to have on Sara. The Sara he knew would have never gone to the Policeman's Ball or that club.

Though, Sara _had _gone willingly and apparently had a grand time of it. Maybe, she really did want to do those things but had not had the opportunity? Would he be expected to accompany to those types of events? If he couldn't, obviously Dana was willing to fill in. "Anything else I can help you with?" Suddenly irritated.

Taking several minutes to respond, Dana moved within the doorframe.

"You and I have a lot in common, Dr. Grissom."

_Dr. Grissom? _So, now it was a formal conversation? "Oh?"

"We are both ambitious people." She cut off any response Grissom readied. "Your ambition or motive may not be as obvious but it is there none the less. Your moves are well planned and deliberate. Younger men lack the patience required for that sort of calculated attack."

_Planned? Deliberate? Calculated? _Was she talking about Sara, stalking or a game of chess?

"And you, Officer Karlin? What is your modis operandi?"

"I prefer to strike hard and fast."

"Like a snake?"

Her lips pursed in thought. "Why not? They've been known to snatch what's right beneath the nose."

_So we are talking about Sara_. Sara assured Grissom that she and Dana where only friends. Yet, here she was, staking some sort of claim. What exactly she was claiming? Sara or their friendship? Why did women always speak in code?

"And the moral to this story is what, Officer?" _He_ certainly had no clue.

There gazes held for several tense moments.

"Lighten up, Grissom. I'm just trying to get to know Sara's boss, slash friend, slash what ever you two are."

_Was that a threat? _Was she planning to expose his relationship with Sara? Grissom doubted the later. It would certainly ruin women's friendship.

"You and Sara are way too intense. I'll have to work on that." She added with a saucy grin heavy with sexual undertones.

Grissom's stomach turned a little. "Have a good dinner."

"I will."

_**LVVP…**_

Curious gazes followed Sara as she walked swiftly down the hall of the police department. Obviously, the rumor involving her and a certain officer must be floating around that building also. Quickening her steps, she made a beeline for Brass's office, practically slamming into the last person Sara wanted to see. He was on her list of things to do- just not today.

"Sara. It's nice to see you." Officer Timothy Hayden had just stepped out of an office less that a foot ahead.

"Officer Hayden."

"So now we're back to Officer Hayden? Come on Sara, I said I was sorry."

"For which part? Pawing me on the dance floor, slandering my name at the lab or defacing my locker?"

"What are you talking about? I admit I was a little aggressive at the club, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I have no clue about defacing your locker."

"Right, whatever." Sara stepped to move around him. He turned to block her. "Excuse me, Officer. I need to go."

"Sara."

"What is it with you? Don't you ever listen?" Sara moved again to get around him. "Okay, look, I forgive you. Just stop spreading rumors about me, and stay away from my locker."

"Sara, I was out of line that night, I'm an idiot but I would never and have not done what you are accusing me of."

Sara studied Timothy for several minutes, he seemed sincere.

"All right, I'm sorry. It's been a long shift and I'm a little wound up."

"You can make it up to me, by having a beer with me after shift?" He offered hopefully.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now, I have to go see Brass."

Tim's eyes flashed with anger. "What makes you think you're so much better than everyone else? You're nothing but a tease."

"What are you talking about?" And what was it with men and their split personalities today? "You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you. Just stay away from me."

"Damn it! Wait a minute." He grabbed her arm painfully before she could pass him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sara listen."

"Let me go!" She warned through clenched teeth.

"Sara-"

"Officer Hayden." A sharp male voice interrupted Tim's plea. "Please remove you hand from CSI Sidle and move on."

Tim immediately released his grip and turned to find Officer Fromansky glaring at him. "Sir, I can explain."

"Move on Officer. That's an order."

Tim's posture stiffened noticeable as he stepped away from Sara and continued down the hall.

"Thank you." Sara offered to the older gentleman, massaging her arm when Hayden turned the corner.

Officer Fromansky's face remained expressionless as he turned and walked away.

Stunned, Sara remained where she stood until she realized that she had an audience. Spinning on her heels, she retraced her steps out of the building. Brass could wait.


End file.
